


Peanut Butter Sandwiches

by Honee



Series: waynerva, babey [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honee/pseuds/Honee
Summary: I bet it took them a while to be good at making sandwiches together.





	Peanut Butter Sandwiches

Love is a lot like cooking together, you both put effort in and both get something out of it, something that you share.

Duck isn't completely sure that making peanut butter sandwiches counts as cooking, but he feels the sentiment all the same. Jar in one hand and butter knife in the other, he watches Minerva fuckin' obliterate the slice of bread she's working on.

A burst of laughter escapes him at that, as Minerva's face morphs into an expression of sheepishness.

"Wayne Newton, I may require another slice of bread." Her cheeks look a little red. "It appears I still need to learn my strength against the mighty challenge that is the peanut butter spread."

He smiles, reaching towards the bread bin and passing her another slice of bread before he pats her arm in reassurance.

"Ah it's okay, 'nerva. Chunky is always harder to spread than smooth."

"I have no idea what that means! But I appreciate your attempt to reassure me, Wayne Newton!" 

"Well, okay-"

And then he goes into a twenty minute spiel about the two main types of peanut butter. Because why wouldn't he? Minerva is still learning about the planet and he's so willing to tell her everything and anything he can, just to have her marvel over the smallest details.

She finds it all so amazing, and he feels a rush of pride flow over him as she slowly starts to understand the world around her, more and more each day. 

And right now she's understanding that there are two types of peanut butter. A small victory, to be honest, but a victory nonetheless. 

It's the little things, he thinks as he watches her gently spread the peanut butter onto her new slice of bread. It's the little things that count.

She's gentler now, tongue poking out through her teeth as she concentrates. The slice stays together and she looks away to beam up at him.

She's fuckin' incredible.

She slaps the two pieces of bread together, with a little too much enthusiasm. The sandwich she makes is a little flat now, but Duck can't ruin that proud look on her face.

"Hey, you did it! Good job!" He enthuses, putting his own sandwich slices together. He looks around at the mess on the kitchen table, before sitting down on a chair.

Eh, they can clean it up after.

"That's right, Wayne Newton! I have successfully made the peanut butter sandwich! Now I shall eat it, as my prize." She takes a bite of her sandwich as she leans against the counter. 

She chews for a moment and then her eyes light up and within seconds the sandwich is halfway gone. Duck chuckles as Minerva makes a noise of satisfaction.

The two of them eat in silence for a moment, basking in each other's presence and just enjoying the food they made.

"This, Wayne Newton," Minerva speaks up, breaking the silence and drawing Duck's attention to her. "This is nice. I like this." 

She sends him a smile, one so different from the grins of battle or the prideful beams, one soft and he could almost consider vulnerable. He realises she is not talking about the sandwiches.

He swallows, his throat suddenly feels as though it's filled with peanut butter.

"Y-" He almost chokes on his words, "Yeah, it is nice. I… I like this, too." 

Minerva nods her head in satisfaction to his responses, the quiet returning to the room. It's a nice type of quiet.

Yeah, Duck likes this. He won't mind if it never changes. It's comforting, it's really, really amazing.

It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Later on, Minerva wipes some peanut butter from his face and Duck can't help it as his cheeks turn red.


End file.
